This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NCN faculty recruitment component is designed to achieve the critical mass of researchers and technologies for the Center to function as a competitive, productive research enterprise. This will be accomplished by targeted recruitment of key faculty who will bring relevant new research components not currently present at the Center. This is necessary to produce a truly multidisciplinary research enterprise in nanomedicine. These targeted hires bring synergy and expertise in neurooncology, nanomaterials pharmacology, and delivery of imaging agents. These focused hires are essential for the success of the NCN and for making the Center an integrated biomedical research enterprise with a high likelihood of sustained success.